


Sorry For the Mess

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, This is as Fluffy as Noob Gets, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noob is surprisingly sentimental and wants to do something nice for Havik on their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry For the Mess

Havik hated anniversaries or anything else that was supposed to be a regular occurrence.

Time in Chaosrealm was difficult to even discern, fluctuations of the sun's light were random and unpredictable. Seasonal changes were equally in flux. If someone even wanted to keep track of time in Chaosrealm, they would only be able to do so by counting forward, saying things like “three hours from now” as opposed to “at three o'clock.”

It was similarly impossible to keep track of time in Netherrealm. Instead of things changing randomly, though, they simply never changed at all. The weather was stagnant and there was no alteration of light at any point in the “day.”

Noob wasn't from Netherrealm though, he still had an innate sense of time from living in Earthrealm. So, he was vaguely aware that he had been with Havik for approximately one year. It was stupid, he knew that, and it was something that Havik would at best be annoyed by if he knew the reason behind it but, Noob wanted to do something special.

With a brief flash and a wisp of smoke, Noob teleported himself to Chaosrealm. He hated it there. The way the inhabitants spoke irritated him, the objects spinning in the air gave him a headache, the constantly shifting landscape frustrated him to no end. Fortunately for him, he didn't need to wander too long to find who he was looking for.

Havik stood silently, gazing at the flow of a river. Most of the times that Noob interacted with the cleric, he was in a playful mood, it was a bit surprising to see him contemplative. This wasn't the first time he had seen Havik quiet, but it was still rare.

Silently, Noob crept up behind Havik. In an instant, he pinned Havik's hands behind his back. Havik didn't seem to have much of a reaction to the gesture. He calmly turned his head, turning it further than it should have gone- Noob involuntarily cringed at the cracking sound- to face his assailant.

“Noob!” Havik turned his head back forward instead leaning his neck back to look up at Noob as he spoke. “What a surprise to see you, I thought you hated it here.” His cheeks tensed in a way that indicated he would be smiling if he had lips.

“I do.” Noob released Havik and slid his hands around his waist. “I thought we could go somewhere else.”

“Ohoho! Couldn't wait for me to visit you?” Havik put his hands over Noob's.

“Actually, I had something special in mind.”

Havik raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Come with me.” Noob didn't give Havik any chance to respond before he pulled him into a portal.

They emerged in an alley between two stone buildings. The cleanly state of the alleyway and the sound of armored guards walking in a uniform pattern immediately signaled to Havik where they were.

“Seido?” Havik sounded confused or perhaps disgusted by the location.

“Trust me.” Noob peered into the main street to get his bearings. “This one.” Taking Havik's hand, Noob led the pair through the wall of one of the buildings.

Havik looked around the room. The walls were white with no decoration except for a single small window behind a simple wooden desk which was equally free of clutter. A recently polished leather chair was neatly pushed into the desk. Havik had been here before.

“Hotaru's office?” Havik raised an eyebrow and smiled with his eyes. “Now what are we doing in here?”

Noob tossed his mask to the floor and began unfastening his shirt. “Get on the desk.”

Havik followed Noob's lead and removed his top before he sat himself on the desk with his knees at the edge. He kicked his legs as he waited for what Noob was going to do next.

Now topless, Noob walked over to Havik. He placed his hands on his knees and gently parted his legs. Noob grabbed Havik's hips and pulled him closer, allowing Havik to wrap his thighs around his waist. Sliding his hands up to Havik's shoulders, Noob leaned forward and bit Havik where neck met shoulder. He nipped his way up Havik's neck, tugging at his earlobe before whispering, “Just relax.”

Havik busied his fingers in Noob's short hair. He scratched his fingers down Noob's back as the wraith began biting back down his chest. A particularly sharp bite at his nipple made Havik gasp and arch forward, rubbing his growing erection against Noob's own. Noob grabbed Havik's ponytail, pulling him down to rest on the desk while still sucking on the sensitive nub. With his free hand, Noob pinched Havik's other nipple, tweaking the flesh between his fingers. Never one to silence himself, Havik allowed his moans to fill the room.

Noob scratched down Havik's side and began tugging off his pants. When they were down to Havik's knees, Noob dragged his nails up the cleric's thigh stopping to cup his balls. Noob ran his tongue down Havik's chest and placed a light kiss to the head of Havik's penis. He licked up from the base to the tip, briefly taking the tip into his mouth before giving long licks to the shaft. Noob gave Havik's balls a firm squeeze and sucked along the length. The sounds of Havik moaning encouraging him to continue.

With his free hand, Noob slowly circled Havik's entrance. His finger was slick and cold against Havik's hot skin and the contrast made Havik gasp. Noob slipped his finger into Havik as he took Havik's full length into his mouth. He bobbed his head along Havik's cock pumping his finger in time. He added another finger and listened for Havik's reaction. But, to his surprise, he could barely hear the man.

He looked up to see Havik biting down on his finger while fussing with his hair. His face was a deep red and his eyes were half-lidded as he looked down at Noob. Focusing on Havik's breathing, he could hear the rushed, desperate panting. Noob had only seen Havik so hot and bothered a few times in the past and made him want to pull his hair and growl in to his ear about how hard he was going to fuck him, but given his present activity, it would have to wait.

Noob added a third then fourth finger, vigorously pumping into Havik while swallowing his cock. He could vaguely hear Havik mutter what must have been a warning before he came hard into Noob's mouth. Havik didn't cry out in the way he usually did, his voice got caught in his throat coming out in a breathy sigh. Noob withdrew his fingers, but kept his mouth in place until he was certain that he felt the last twitch of Havik's cock.

Noob released Havik with an obscene pop. He then spat on the desk.

“Rude,” Havik murmured, still a bit delirious in his post-orgasm bliss.

“I'm sure he won't mind.” Noob decided to use Havik's recovery time to finish undressing them both. After tossing their clothes in a pile to be dealt with later, he sat in the leather chair that he had pushed away from the desk.

He slowly stroked his cock while looking at Havik, still laying back against the desk. “I'm waiting.”

“Coming, master,” Havik said in a teasing voice before bolting straight up. He walked over to Noob and began to climb on him before he was stopped by Noob raising a hand.

“Turn around,” Noob commanded.

Havik huffed indignantly as he turned. “Don't want to see my beautiful face?”

Noob untied the cloth that held Havik's ponytail, the sloppy state it was in had irritated him. He helped Havik climb up on top of him. The chair was not intended for two people to sit comfortably, even with one on the other's lap. The arm rests came up too high and were too close together making Havik have to spread his legs extra wide to straddle the chair along with Noob. For most people, the position would have been uncomfortable at best, but Havik had no problem with it.

Holding his cock steady, Noob guided Havik down on his length. Once Havik was down to the base, he rested his head against Noob's shoulder. “You always feel so good inside me,” he purred.

Noob smirked and ran his hand up Havik's chest to pinch a sensitive nipple. “Ready again so soon?”

Keeping a hand on Havik's hip, Noob encouraged Havik to begin moving. He tried to guide Havik to maintain a steady pace, but with only his one hand steadying Havik, Noob did not have enough control to prevent Havik from his normal erratic movements.

Havik would slowly lift himself off almost the entire length of Noob's dick then slowly lower himself back down only to follow this with two quick movements then another slow one. Noob hated it. He bit down on Havik's shoulder while he moved his hand from Havik's nipple to the other side of his hip. Finally able to keep Havik still, Noob set a slow pace. Havik whined and moved his hand to stroke his cock.

“Keep your hands where I can see them,” Noob snapped.

With another indignant huff, Havik moved his arms behind his back. Noob briefly released Havik only to tie his wrists together with his hair tie. He held Havik's waist again and resumed his easy rhythm. Havik tried to rock against Noob, but his grip was too strong and Havik couldn't fight against him.

“Noob...” Havik whined.

“Hmm?”

“Faster... Harder... Something!”

“Ask nice.”

“Faster, _please_!”

“Not what I meant.” Noob nipped up Havik's neck to growl in his ear. “Beg me.”

Havik wriggled on top of Noob, he rolled his head back against Noob's chest. “Noob... I need to feel you deep inside me. I need you to fuck me as hard as you can! Please... I  _beg_ you!”

It would have to suffice. Noob pounded into Havik faster, the cleric gasping with each inward thrust, chanting a soft “yes” each time.

“I'm so close... Please touch me...” Havik begged.

“You'll come when I let you.”

Gripping bruises into Havik's hips, Noob thrust more vigorously. It took only a few more thrusts at this pace before Noob came. He bit down on Havik's shoulder to keep himself from crying out as the electricity of pleasure shot through him.

Taking a few long, slow breaths, Noob relaxed his grip. Havik writhed on top of Noob to get his attention.

“Get off of me.”

With an aggravated sigh, Havik slowly got off of Noob and stood up on wobbly legs. Noob stood up after him and untied his wrists.

“May I come now, master?”

Noob ran a hand through Havik's hair. “On the chair.”

Havik's eyes lit up. He positioned himself to make sure that every drop of come would hit Hotaru's genuine leather chair as he began stroking himself.

Noob used Havik's hair tie to clean himself off then tossed the soiled rag onto Hotaru's desk. He walked behind Havik and helped him jerk his cock, his other hand tangling in Havik's hair. A few tugs and Havik's seed spilled onto the recently polished, but now slightly slimy, chair.

Havik leaned back on to Noob as he panted. Noob placed a kiss to the back of Havik's head that he would deny if ever asked about, he then pushed Havik off of him and got dressed.

Still a bit unsteady, Havik dressed himself and looked over the room.

“My hair tie...” Havik pouted.

“You look better without it,” Noob muttered under his breath.

Havik may have grinned in response, but it was hard to tell. “More importantly.” Havik walked over to the desk and gave it a hard ax kick, cracking the desk in half.

The noise shocked Noob. “What are you doing?”

“You're right. I should leave a note.”

Havik punched through the glass of the only window and picked up one of the shards. Carefully he carved a message into the broken wooden desk.

A dark form slipped into the room from a dark portal in the floor by the door. It was Saibot, silent as ever but the message he intended to convey was clear to Noob.

“You seem to have attracted the guards,” Noob said to Havik. He dismissed Saibot and the shadow disappeared in the same way he had entered.

“I suppose you want us to leave then?”

Noob took Havik's wrist and opened a portal for the pair to step through.

The guards burst into Hotaru's office just as the portal closed. They looked around but could not find anyone in the obvious damage.

“Chief isn't going to be happy.”

It was a bright, sunny morning in Seido. The birds were singing merrily. People smiled at each other and said “Good morning” as they passed by on their way to work. There was a gentle breeze that carried the faint aroma of flowers through the city.

Overall, it looked like it would be a pleasant day.

Except for Hotaru who was now staring at a mess in his office. Although he didn't need any clues to figure out who was responsible, the message in his desk made it obvious.

sorry 4 mess  
noob dick 2 bomb

 


End file.
